


Choice

by Cyhyr



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 1: Soulmate AU, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: "Prompto knows it can’t last...But by the Six, Ignis makes him want to believe that love can exist outside of soulmates."A subversion on the trope.





	Choice

 

Prompto knows it can’t last. Every kiss goodbye, every shared shower, every lunch they stole against time and their respective professions, Prompto was tempting fate and the will of the Astrals themselves. And with every shared evening reading snuggled beside the other, every gasp and moan of pleasure they ride, every kiss to his hair, and every murmured benediction of love and affection, Prompto became more and more sure that his time with Ignis was running up.

But by the Six, Ignis makes him want to believe that love can exist outside of soulmates.

Some days Prompto can go without giving it all a thought—the only mark on his skin is a faded barcode on his wrist leftover from a life for which he had been slated but ultimately never lived. The rest is acne scars and freckles, but no discernable soulmate mark. And he’s checked  _ everywhere _ . Sometimes he makes believe that he and Ignis both are just part of the population that are born without a mark. Inevitably, once he settles into that fantasy, Ignis decides to strut around their home shirtless, either padding away from a shower with a towel around his waist or preparing for bed in the warm months. Across his lower left ribs, a black and gray bruise streaked across otherwise unblemished skin. A soulmark that proves that as much as he loves Ignis, there is someone out there that is perfect, who can love Ignis how he deserves. It always leaves a sour taste in his mouth, thinking of that  _ someone _ . Someone better than Prompto. 

It’s on a brisk autumn day that the shoe finally drops. They meet for lunch and once they have their food and coffees and find a table, Ignis breaks the news. 

“My soulmate nearly broke my ribs today,” he states casually. He sips at his coffee before adding two packets of sugar to his cup.

Prompto’s heart stops and his hands went numb. “I—Are you okay?”

“I needed ice and bandages, but no real damage. Apparently the poor girl was always terrified of missing her soulmate because the mark is on her elbow; she was simply relieved that the mark didn’t imply a brush-by.”

He had skipped breakfast and come to lunch ravenous. Prompto can’t even breathe, let alone eat. And the sour taste was back. 

“She’s in training to join the Crownsguard,” Ignis continues. “I have a meeting with the Marshall for tomorrow morning to discuss the development.”

“So then,” Prompto croaks, catching Ignis’s attention, “I’ll need to take the rest of the day off to pack, huh?”

To his credit, Ignis looks genuinely confused. “Pack?”

“Well, the apartment was yours originally. It’d be rude of me to expect you to move out of your own place.”

“Move out?” Ignis places his hand over Prompto’s on the table. 

_ Gods _ it burns, having Ignis still care and pretend, but really, it was always coming and Prompto should have known better than to get involved with him.

“Prompto,  _ love _ , no,” Ignis breaths, pulling him close as it finally clicked. Prompto, overwhelmed, collapses onto Ignis’s shoulder. He faintly registers kisses in his hair and a hand dragging up and down his back. And then, the tears start,  _ damnit _ . They were in public. “Prompto, please look at me,” Ignis pleads, and  _ why why why why couldn’t he deny this man _ , Prompto lifts his head.

“I’m not leaving you,” Ignis says, brushing away tears as they fell. “I could  _ never _ , love, you’re my  _ life _ .”

“But she’s,” he hiccups, “she’s your  _ soulmate _ .”

“And I only just met her today. What candle does that hold to the blaze of love I have, the care and fondness and affection that encompasses all that I have for you? In what way does her status as my soulmate lift her above the time I’ve lovingly invested into my relationship with you?”

Prompto sniffs and mutters, “You high-born and your flowery language.”

They share a laugh, a press of foreheads, a gentle kiss; Prompto continues, “So, your meeting with Cor?”

“Meant to inform him that my training would not take place around her. I value my relationship with you—I value  _ you _ —too dearly to give this girl any hope that a bruise on my ribs and a mark on her elbow would be a catalyst for marriage bonds.”

Later, Prompto will go home and simply breathe in the life he and Ignis have built, against fate and against the gods. Later, they will share more time, a choice made in spite of what-could-be, taking in the presence of the other while the world moved outside their home. Later, Ignis will reaffirm that the love he’s chosen trumps the love he was fated to live. Later still, when he’s sure Ignis is asleep, Prompto will trace the bruise on his lover’s ribs with careful fingertips and give thanks to whatever god gave a damn that Ignis chose him. 

He would wish on every star, every night, every blast of fireworks, every flower he could blow into the wind, every dark cloud, that Ignis would keep choosing him. 

For as long as Ignis keeps choosing him, Prompto would choose Ignis back.


End file.
